A Remnant of Gallifrey
by SilverPhoenix-TheFanficWriter
Summary: On the wedding night of two of the Doctor's closest friends, the TARDIS breaks the wall between universes and crashes in the Emerald Forest. Was it fate? Was it God? Was it the champagne? Only time will tell... [ON HIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE] Sorry guys, but it's becoming increasingly difficult to find time to write. I will release more chapters when this period is over.


**Heyo! SilverPhoenix here. This is my first ever time writing fanfiction, so PLEASE REVIEW! I really need to know how I'm doing, how I can improve, etc.**

 **Anyways, ONTO THE STORY!**

The Doctor, River, Amy and Rory were standing around the TARDIS console, holding glasses of champagne and toasting the wedding of Amy and Rory. "Cheers!" they all shouted before draining their glasses. Their expressions became those of delight (except the Doctor's, which was disgusted as he forced himself to swallow it instead of spitting it out). "Where did you get this stuff?" Amy asked.

"The TARDIS can make almost anything." The Doctor replied.

"I think we'd better get changed before anything else." River interjected. "After all, you have the whole of space and time for your honeymoon."

Once the four were in their casual clothes (bar Rory, who was wearing his Centurion armour with a steel gladius at his hip to match) the Doctor spoke up. "So, where to then? I know a moon that's made of honey, very popular."

"What about Midnight, the diamond planet?" River suggested.

The Doctor just fixed her with a stern look.

"What?" River said.

"I've had very bad experiences with that planet." The Doctor answered. "Besides, it orbits around an exatonic star! Any life on the surface would disintegrate in a second."

"Alright then, literal honey moon it is." River decided.

"Off we go!" The Doctor exclaimed excitedly.

They heard the familiar wheezing-groaning of the TARDIS taking off, then nothing.

"Umm…" Amy began, only to be cut off by pretty much every alarm on the TARDIS blaring at once.

"DOCTOR! WHAT'S GOING ON?" Amy yelled.

"I DON'T KNOW!" The Doctor shouted back.

"BRACE FOR IMPACT!" River hollered, the volume putting the alarms to shame.

Then the impact came, and everyone's vision turned to black.

When the Doctor came to, his friends were unconscious in various places around the control room. The doors of the TARDIS swung open, as if begging him to leave. As he popped out, there were four young girls standing in front of him, looking at the TARDIS with expressions ranging from shock to awe and admiration.

"Ah! Hello girls!" The Doctor said cheerfully.

"Umm… hi?" the one in yellow replied.

"Urgh… Doctor, what happened?" Amy said, slowly rising beside him.

"Well, Amy, we seem to have crashed." The Doctor said matter-of-factly.

The other girls seemed to break out of their stupor, their faces returning to normal.

"OHMYGODYOU'RESOCOOLAREYOUFROMATLAS?" the one in red, who looked considerably younger than the rest, said without breathing.

"Atlas? No, we're not from this Atlas place… Where are we?" Amy asked.

"We're in the Emerald Forest, a few miles outside Vale." The white one said.

"No, no, no, which PLANET are we on?"

"Remnant." The girl in black said.

"Remnant, hmm… one moment." The Doctor responded, walking back into the TARDIS.

"ARE YOU ALIENS?" The girl in red chided happily.

"No, we're not aliens… Wait, are you humans?" Amy asked the girls.

"Yes, we're human." The girl in white said, a little annoyed.

"I'm a-" began the one in black, but was silenced when the white one punched her in the arm.

"Don't tell them that!" hissed the white one.

Meanwhile, in the TARDIS…

"River?" The Doctor said.

"Yes?" she replied.

"The TARDIS doesn't know where we are, so that can only mean one thing…"

"We're in another universe, but how? The TARDIS should've been torn apart."

"I don't know…"

"Anyways, let's take look around the crash site."

They exited the TARDIS and found that Amy and Rory were happily chatting with the girls.

"Hello again! Amy, would you like to do introductions?" The Doctor said with his usual, bright voice.

"Alright then." The redhead in question answered. "So, girls, I'm Amy, the Roman here is Rory, my husband, the cheery man behind me is the Doctor, and the final member of our little group is River, my daughter who is older than me and married to the Doctor."

"Okay, then I guess I'll introduce our little team." The yellow one replied. "The cape-wearing redhead here is Ruby, my energetic little sister who refuses to grow up and I hope it stays that way, the black one with the bow is Blake, our resident edgelord and bookworm, the white one with the dress is Weiss, the snobby heiress, and I'm Yang, the pun-spewing badass who you do not want to get on the wrong side of."

"Nice to meet you all!" The Doctor chimed.

"Likewise!" Ruby squealed.

"Come with us, we'll take you to Ozpin and he might be able to help you." Blake offered.

"Thanks a lot." Amy said.

"Now, our bullhead's in a clearing just behind- "

"DUCK!" Rory yelled, a split second before he hurled his gladius at Weiss' head.

Weiss screamed and fell to the floor so quickly you'd think she teleported. The other girls turned around just in time to see the Beowolf that Rory's gladius skewered fall to the ground and disintegrate. Rory walked up to the Beowolf and yanked the gladius free, sheathing it again.

"You were saying?" Rory asked while helping Weiss up.

"Our ship's just in a clearing behind here, follow us."

The Doctor and his friends followed, wondering what would happen next.


End file.
